Truth and Honesty
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: This takes place 3 years after The Hunted. Jake is now 16 years old. He has a girlfriend, Amy who has a deep dark secret. When the dark dragon attacks New York, it's time for the truth to be told.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

People were screaming and running around. Everyone was in panic. Sirens blared as buildings caught fire and citizens and tourists were getting injured. New York City was in destruction.

Wait, I'm getting way ahead of myself here.

Our story starts on as sunny day in May. Amy Smith smiled as she headed to her locker. Amy was a pretty girl of 16. She has long jet black hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She has pale skin and is 5 foot seven inches. Amy wore a purple short sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes. Her boyfriend, Jake Long was waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey, babe." He greeted.

"Hey." They kissed. "So, my dad is giving me the night off. You wanna do something?"

Jake groaned regretfully. "I can't. I'm working tonight. I'm sorry."

Amy's' face fell. "Oh. That's okay. I'll stop by later."

"Sure!"

They walked together. Both with secrets. Jake couldn't tell Amy he was a dragon in fear she will run away. Little did he know, Amy, too is a dragon.

"Hey, kid." Fu greeted Jake.

Jake sighed. "Love sucks!" He slumped down on the couch. Fu sat next to him.

What's the problem?"

"I can't decide whether or not to tell Amy I'm a dragon. I'm afraid she'll leave me like Rose did." He confessed. Then he was struck with realization. "Oh my Gd, I sound like my mom!"

Jake had not seen Rose since the Grand Equinox Hunt. He never thought he would fall in love again until he met Amy the previous September.

"Jake, don't you think after 6 months of dating, Amy deserves to know the truth?"

Jake thought for a second. "I will tell her tomorrow." He decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy walked through her front door to see her 32 year old mother straightening up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Christine Daee of New York City!" Lori Smith announced jokingly.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Stop it." She said. "I can't help it if I'm too scared to back out."

"Well, Honey being a dragon and not telling Jake is one thing, but-"

"Jake can never find out what I am."

"Okay, but he deserves to know."

"I know..."  
---------------

The next day, Jake was walking towards his friends, beaming.

"Yo, guys! Check it: Fu made a memory erase potion for me so I can pour it in Rotwoods' coffee to get him off my back!"

Amy appeared behind them. "Get who off your back?"

Jake spun around. "Amy! Sup?" Amy just stared. Jake sighed.

"Listen, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

They went into an empty classroom.

"Okay, I'll just come out and say it. I'm a dragon. It's my job to protect the magical community."

"Wow." Amy responded. "And you didn't tell me sooner, because...?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a freak and leave me." Jake explained. "I realized you deserved to know."

"Thanks for being honest." Said Amy. "And I would never leave you."

"Aw, thanks!" They kissed.

"So, what were you and Spud and Trixie talking about?"

Jake explained to Amy how Rotwood is suspicious of him ad how they were planning on drugging him with a memory erase potion at the end of Mythology.  
----------------

The plan worked! The four friends walked out of the school building laughing.

"Not bad, partners in crime!" Jake exclaimed.

_Speaking of crime..._ Amy thought. "Jake, I have to go. My dad wants me for something."

"Okay." He said as she walked off.

_Where is she always running off to?_ Jake thought.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jake! Wake up!" Lin shook Jake gently.

"Five more minutes, Mom." He mumbled.

"Grandpa is on the phone." Lin said loudly. "He sounded urgent!"

Jake groaned. "What?"

"_Jake! I heard word the Dark Dragon is headed to New York City! You must stay alert!_"

"Yeah, okay." He said groggily. Then he sat up. "What!"

Meanwhile, in a cave on the outskirts of NYC...

"My loyal servants," The DD began. "Soon, my plan to destroy humanity will be put into effect."

"I won't let you down, Master." Said a young woman dressed in a robe with her face covered.

"Take off your hood." DD instructed her. "I wish to see your face."

The young woman lowered her hood. It was Amy!

"Has the American Dragon told you of his powers yet?" DD asked. Amy nodded. DD smiled approvingly. "Excellent. You will lead him and his grandfather to me, and I shall destroy them!" He laughed evilly. Amy did not laugh with him.

_Dear Diary,  
Well, I'm back from another meeting with the Dark Dragon. He wants me to ambush Jake. I can't do that to him. Why me? Why am I living this double life? I can't destroy humans. My heart just isn't in it. Also, my mom is human. When she was 16 years old, she was impregnated by the dark dragon. 13 years later, the dark dragon began training me. He, my mom, Chang, and I are the only ones who know I'm a dragon.  
I do not want a life like this. My mom keeps pushing me to walk away, but I'm too scared. Scared of what the dark dragon might do. And Jake... I don't want to put him in danger. He can never find out who I am._

The dark Dragons' daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, Amy, wanna go for a ride?"

Jake and Amy were enjoying a picnic in Central Park. Amy smiled.

"Sure!"

The two lovebirds flew around the city for what seemed to be forever. They landed at Amy's house.

"That was fun!" Amy commented. "We should do it again!"

"Yeah!"

They kissed. Then Amy went into her house, and Jake flew home.

"Spud, you are crazy!" Trixie was saying as she and Spud were skating along Times Square. "You can't beat the dark dragon with an air soft gun!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a d---n air soft gun!" Trixie exclaimed. "It won't work!"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Spud said. The two bickered until they saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked familiar.

"Rose?"

**Sorry for the shortness, but I can't think of anything else.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Trixie." Rose greeted. "Spud. Long time no see."

"No kidding." Trixie replied. "What was your deal leaving Jake hanging like that?"

Rose sighed. "How is he?"

"He has a girlfriend." Spud blurted.

Roses' face fell. "I suppose it's just as well. It would've been too dangerous for us to have a relationship."

"Because of the Huntsman?" Trixie guessed.

"Yeah."

Trixie put a comforting hand on Roses' shoulder. "I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sure Jake'll still wanna talk to you."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Where does he live again?"  
---------------

"I don't believe this."

Lori was pacing in her living room. Amy was sitting on the couch. She sighs.

"I know."

"You know what? That's it!" Lori threw her hands up in frustration. "I've had it with the dark dragon making you do stuff like this!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Amy asked in frustration. "I can't just go up to the DD and say 'I quit!'!"

"You can tell Jake the truth!" Lori shot back. "I'm sure if you explain everything, he'll understand!" Amy folded her arms and sighed. "And..." Lori continued. "Sure, he'll be upset, and probably will break up with you, but at least it'll be worth it."

"Okay." Amy finally said. "I'll tell him."

Lori smiled and hugged her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was a knock on the door. "Right on time!" Amy remarked. She went to answer it. It was Trixie.

"Hey, Girl!" Trixie greeted happily. "What's shaking?"

"Not much." Amy responded. "Come in."

Trixie sat on the couch while Amy stayed standing. She decided to just tell Trixie.

"So...I guess you're probably wondering where I always run off to." She said.

"Yeah."

Amy sighed and transformed into a feminine version of the DD. Trixie gasped in shock.

"No...way..."

Amy nodded sadly. She dragoned down and explained everything. Including DDs' mission for her. Needless to say, Trixie was surprised.

"You realize you're gonna have to tell Jake." Trixie said. "I may not be in love with him, but I love him like a brother. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know." Amy replied. "Me neither. I gotta go. Duty calls."

She retransformed, then flies off. Little did she know the DD was listening to her conversations. He growled angrily, and retreated.  
-------------------------

"You have betrayed me, daughter." DD said angrily. Amy looked confused.

"What are you-"

"I listened to your conversation with your mother and friend." DD interrupted. He swiped at Amy, she ducked.

"What you're doing is wrong, Master!" She shot back. "I won't let you make me hurt the boy I love!"

DD roared. "You will do as I commanded! Or not only will I kill your little boyfriend, I will kill your mother!"

Amy gasped in horror. "NO!" She cried. She backed away, then ran for it.

_I gotta get to Jake!_ She thought frantically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy ran a few blocks before realizing she can fly. Luckily, Rose left a few minutes before Amy arrived.

"Amy!" Jake exclaimed happily. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you!" Amy pushed Jake inside.

Jake was confused. "okay..."

Amy sighed. "Okay, first, I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Jake nodded. "And...I haven't been completely honest with you." She transformed. Jake gasped.

"You...you look like the dark dragon!"

Amy nodded sadly and detransformed. "I am the dark dragon's daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She explained everything. Needless to say, Jake was surprised, and a little angry.

"So, you knew all along I was a dragon?"

"Yeah..."

"So this whole relationship was a lie!"

"No!" Amy insisted. "It started out that way, but it changed! I really _do_ care about you!"

Jake sighed and thought for a minute. "The dark dragon threatened to kill your mom?" Amy nodded. "Okay. I'm on it." He dialed Lao Shi. "Gramps? 'K here's the thing..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Lao, Jake, Fu, Amy, and Lori were standing outside the Smiths' house. Lao finished performing the spell to keep unwanted magical visitors at bay.

"Thanks for doing this, Lao Shi." Said Lori.

"You are welcome."

"Hey, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lori offered. "I make a mean pot roast."

"That would be fine."

They went inside. Amy pulled Jake aside. "Hey, thanks." Said Amy.

Jake smiled. "Anything to keep my baby safe." He chuckled.

"Hey, how'd you know I was pregnant?"

"Say _what!_"

Amy laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Oh, it's on, now!"  
-------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jake was passing his dad and Haley watching TV. Suddenly a news bulletin came on.

"We interrupt this program for a special news break!" Said Kel the news anchor. _(A/N: I do not mean IronHand. It's just a name I used)_. "It appears a giant black and purple lizard thing is attacking Times Square!"

The camera pulled back to reveal the dark dragon attacking Times Square. People were screaming and running around, sirens were blaring, crashes, booms and thuds could be heard.

"WHO CAN SAVE US!"

"HEEEELLP!"

"OH, SH-" BOOM!

"ALL WILL LOVE ME IN FEAR!"

"MOMMY!"

"MY LEG!"

"IT'S GODZILLA ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Jake put his hands on his face and screamed in panic.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Lori and Amy were watching as well. They did a spit take.

"No! He said he wasn't going to do that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, since when did he keep his word?" Lori asked.

"I have to do something!" Amy stood up and ran to the door.

"Be careful!" Lori called after her.

"I will!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake winced, and was about to call Lao, but the phone rang. Jake answered it.

"Hello? Gramps! Yes, I saw...well, Dad and Haley are on the couch-"

Lin burst through the door panting.

"-And Mom just came through the door."

"Jake!" Lao was saying over the phone "You must make sure your family and friends are kept safe!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "No, really?"

Lao shouted something in Chinese. Jake continued. "Okay, okay! It's done!"

The military were really getting involved in the DDs' attacks. Tanks, cannons, and vans were all over the place.

"Fire at will!" Cried a Militant. BB guns, M90s, cannons, and rifles were fired, but to no avail. Wait, strike that...it looked like the DD was struggling.

Amy was flying high enough so as not to be seen. She blew a fireball at DDs' head. He growled and looked up at Amy who was glaring. DD grabbed a rocket bomb flying towards him and threw it at a tank.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Everyone who was near or in the tank flew out of the way as the tank exploded.

"_Gee, I hope no one was in there_!" Amy thought as she flew off. The DD was behind her. They landed on a building.

"Father, how could you!" Amy exclaimed angrily. "You said-"

"I said I was going to give you another chance!" DD interrupted. "I never said I would give other humans a chance."

"This is wrong!"

DD grabbed Amy by the neck. "I will do whatever I d--n well please! And to make sure you don't interfere..." DD threw Amy down against a chimney and flew off.

Trixie and Spud were at Trixies 9' trying to decide what to do.

"We gotta help Amy, yo!" Trix exclaimed.

"You're right!" Spud pulled out his air soft gun. "Let's rock!"

"Spud! That's a d-" Trixie sighed in frustration. "Come on!"

The two friends ran to Trixies' car and turned on the radio.

"...It seems that tall, dark, and scary is headed to Chinatown..."

"Oh, no!" Trixie gasped. "We'll never make it in time!"

"I have an idea!" Spud leaned closer to Trixie. "Go...FASTER!"

Trixie didn't need to be told twice. She slammed the gas, and they sped off towards Canal Street Electronics.

"NOT THAT FAAAAST!"

Lao and Fu were sitting around doing their own things, when the DD crashed through the roof and roared.

"AI-YAH!"

"MOTHER beep!"

Lao Shi charged at DD, but the evil dragon was too quick. DD threw Lao against the wall. Fu gasped as DD grabbed him.

"Put me down you-"

"Where is the American Dragon?"

"I'll never tell!"

DD grinned evilly and pulled out a truth potion. Fu gasped in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a quiet night at the Longs' house. Jake was eating, Lin and Haley were grocery shopping, and David was working on his computer. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kid! Get out of there!" It was Fu. "The dark dragon's after you!"

"Say what!" Jake exclaimed. "How did he-"

"He drugged me with a truth potion."

"CRAP!" The doorbell rang. "Aw, man!"

"Good luck, kid."

Jake hung up and ran into the foyer as David approached the door.

"Dad! Whatever you do, don't open the door!" Jake warned. David did not look convinced. "Do not open the-OOH!"

David opened the door to the DD standing there. He screamed, and then slammed it shut. The DD crashed a fist through the door.

"Come on!"

The two Long boys ran out back to the car and sped off.

"Why is that thing after us!" David asked out of the blue.

Jake winced slightly. "Actually, Dad...I can answer that question."

David pulled over and faced Jake. "Something you wanna tell me, Son?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "That thing is a dragon. We're arch enemies."

"And uh...how is that?"

Jake transformed his head and hands to a dragons' and grimaced waiting for David's' reaction. David slammed his face and hands against the car window and screamed. **(A/N: Whoever guesses what movie I got that from and guesses right gets an ecard!)**

"Don't beat yourself up, Fu."

Lao was recovered. He was comforting Fu who, of course, was feeling guilty. Lao continued.

"You _did_ warn Jake. I've seen many a creature who got hoodwinked."

Trixie and Spud all of a sudden slammed inside causing Lao and Fu to scream in fright and fall off their stools.

"Sorry," Spud said apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem." Said Fu. His phone rang. "Talk to the Fu."

"Yo, it's Jake." Jake answered. "Just wanted to let you know that Dad and I made it out safely. Oh! And I told my dad my secret."

Fu raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"He fainted. I'm driving him to the shop. Cool?"

"Cool."

"I also called Mom and Haley. They're gonna be there."

"Okay. Wait, what about Amy and Lori?"

"I see Amy right now. We'll be there in five minutes."

"'Kay. Later, kid."

Jake hung up and pulled over next to Amy. David was in the backseat. Amy looked relieved.

"Jake!" She exclaimed. She got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

Amy managed a weak smile. "I've been better. I tried to stop the dark dragon, but..." She sighed.

Jake hugged Amy comfortably. "I'm sorry. Look, everyone's at the shop. We're gonna plan the next attack."

"Okay. Let me cal my mom." She dialed her house on her cell phone. No answer. "That's weird. She's _always_ home at this time."

"Maybe she decided to go to bed early?" Jake suggested.

"At 8:00 at night?"

"Ooooooohh..."

"I hope she's okay..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lori struggled to get her car started. She got a call from Amy telling her she needs help.

"Come on, baby..." She muttered. Lori tried again, but the car exploded. "D!" Lori hopped out of the car and sighed. She looked around and leaned against her car. "Well, things could be worse."

"Could it?" Said a voice behind her.

Lori gasped and turned around to see the Dark Dragon.

Over at the shop, Jake and the gang were getting ready to attack the DD. Amy called her house for the umpteenth time. Still no answer. The door to the shop opened as "Lori" walked in.

"Mom!" Amy rushed over to hug her mom. "Oh my Gd, I was worried! Where were you?"

"I just had to run a few errands." She replied.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you weren't at Jakes' or your friends', so..."

Amy smiled and shrugged. "Well, come in! We're planning our attack on the DD!"

"That's great! Um..." Loris' expression changed. "Amy, can I talk to you in private?"

Amy was puzzled. "O...kay." She followed her mom to the roof.

Jake stood up a little suspicious. "Yo, something's up."

"So uh, what's up?" Asked Amy.

Lori detransformed into the DDs' human form. Amy gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, guess what? It appears I'm busier than I give myself credit for! Anyway...**

Chapter 10

Amy backed away slowly. "You...what have you done to her!"

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Fu, and Lao Shi burst through the trapdoor all of a sudden. Jake got a sense of what was going on.

"Looks like you're outta luck, Freak!" Jake said triumphantly. "The shapeshifting potion lasts for 24 hours!"

DD smiled evilly. "Oh really?" He transformed.

'Oh, right.' Jake thought bitterly. 'Fully trained dragons can shape shift without a potion.'

"I ask again: What have you done-"

"You don't remember, do you?" DD asked sinisterly. "We had a deal. You bring me the American and Chinese dragons, or I'll kill your mother. You did not do as I ordered."

Amy gasped in horror. "No...NO!" She fell to her knees, sobbing. Amy recomposed herself. "I hate you." She whispered angrily. "I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Amy ran up to the DD and started kicking and punching him. Jake pulled her back and held her close.

"Shhhh...hey, it's okay." Jake said soothingly.

Lao and DD fought for a bit. Jake and Amy joined in. The DD finally swiped all three to the ground in one fell swoop.

"This ends, now!" DD made to stab Jake, but Amy, using all the strength she could muster, pushed Jake out of the way. Unfortunately, she couldn't save herself.

"AMY!"

The DD shook his head piteously. "Pathetic." He said. DD flew off.

Jake ran to Amy. Her breath was getting shallow. The DD hit her stomach where all of her important organs are.

"She's dying..." Jake said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: So... Good Talk

One week later...

was the dance! Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Leah danced for an hour, then they sat at a table and talked.

"Yo, Leah," Trixie asked her friend. "How's Rose?"

"Nervous." She answered. "She's ready for the trial, but she's afraid of how it will turn out."

"I'm sure they'll let her off the hook." Jake said. "I have faith."

"Speaking of Rose," Spud piped up. "Who are you into now- Rose or Leah?"

Leah chuckled an I-can't-believe-you-said-that! chuckle "Man, Spud, you can't just ask someone that question!"

They all laugh. "Well, I'm glad someone else besides me tells Tater-boy what to do!" Trixie exclaimed.

"To answer your question, potato head," Jake teased. "I think I'll get to know both Leah and Rose better before I start choosing!"

"Good plan!"

Rose won the trial. After, the Dragon Council located the huntslair and put an enchantment around the building so they can't escape. They also managed to remove Roses' dragon mark. It was no picnic, though. She had to wear a cast so as to help sink the potion in.

Lao Shi started training Leah to control her powers. He was also training Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud. Hey, if you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you gotta have skills! Anyway, it's amazing what a rainy day and detention can do.

THE END


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jake carried Amy down to the spare bedroom in the shop. Fu ran to get a healing potion.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Asked Trixie.

Lao sighed. "Let's hope so."

Two hours later, Amy was still unconscious. Jake was getting choked up.

"Gramps, what if she doesn't make it?" Jake asked sadly. "I don't know if I can live without her."

LS put a comforting hand on Jakes' shoulder. "It will be alright, young one. Amy made a really great sacrifice. Chances are she'll make it."  
------------------------------

Amy finally stirred the next day.

"Amy!" Jake exclaimed happily. He hugged his love gently.

"Hey." Amy replied weakly. She could feel her life slowly ebbing away.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked in disbelief and sadness. "It should've been me!"

Amy sighed. "Because I love you." She said simply. "I have only you, and my friends to live for. I have no parents, or any other family."

Jake shook his head. "Amy..."

Amy took Jakes' hand. "Look, you are the best first boyfriend a girl could ask for. But you have to let me do this. By dying for you, I put some sort of protection. The Dark dragon can't kill you. You have to kill him."

Jake sighed. She had a point, but still. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Amy stopped breathing. Her eyes were still open. Jake broke down and cried while holding Amys' hand. Lao Shi came in, saw that Amy passed on and sighed sadly. He walked over and closed Amys' eyes.

"See you in the next life, young dragon,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
